1. Field
The embodiments relate to an image reading apparatus reading an image recorded on a document, and an image forming apparatus employing the image reading apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image reading apparatuses read an image recorded on a document by irradiating light onto the document and detecting reflected light. The image reading apparatuses use a flatbed method, a document transfer method, or a complex method. According to the flatbed method, a document is placed on a transparent platen glass, and an image of the document is read by using an image sensor moving below the platen glass. According to the document transfer method, an image sensor is stationary, and the image sensor reads an image of a document while the document is transferred through a reading area where the image sensor is located. Alternatively, the image reading apparatuses may use a complex method combining the flatbed method and the document transfer method.
According to the complex method, an image sensor may read an image of a document by using the document transfer method at a location away from a platen glass. According to the document transfer method, the platen glass may extend to a reading area of the image sensor for reading the image. The document may be transferred downward from an upper part of the platen glass, may pass through the reading area by moving along the platen glass, and then may be discharged upward. Here, a discharge guiding unit guiding discharge of the document may be installed on the platen glass. However, a step between the discharge guiding unit and the platen glass may not be completely removed, and thus the discharged document may have a folded front edge or be jammed due to the step.